The disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines, and, more specifically, to repair methods for cooled components.
In a gas turbine engine, air is pressurized in a compressor and mixed with fuel in a combustor for generating hot combustion gases. Energy is extracted from the gases in a high pressure turbine (HPT), which powers the compressor, and in a low pressure turbine (LPT), which powers a fan in a turbofan aircraft engine application, or powers an external shaft for marine and industrial applications.
Engine efficiency increases with temperature of combustion gases. However, the combustion gases heat the various components along their flowpath, which in turn requires cooling thereof to achieve a long engine lifetime. Typically, the hot gas path components are cooled by bleeding air from the compressor. This cooling process reduces engine efficiency, as the bled air is not used in the combustion process.
Gas turbine engine cooling art is mature and includes numerous patents for various aspects of cooling circuits and features in the various hot gas path components. For example, the combustor includes radially outer and inner liners, which require cooling during operation. Turbine nozzles include hollow vanes supported between outer and inner bands, which also require cooling. Turbine rotor blades are hollow and typically include cooling circuits therein, with the blades being surrounded by turbine shrouds, which also require cooling. The hot combustion gases are discharged through an exhaust which may also be lined, and suitably cooled.
In all of these exemplary gas turbine engine components, thin metal walls of high strength superalloy metals are typically used for enhanced durability while minimizing the need for cooling thereof. Various cooling circuits and features are tailored for these individual components in their corresponding environments in the engine. For example, a series of internal cooling passages, or serpentines, may be formed in a hot gas path component. A cooling fluid may be provided to the serpentines from a plenum, and the cooling fluid may flow through the passages, cooling the hot gas path component substrate and coatings. However, this cooling strategy typically results in comparatively low heat transfer rates and non-uniform component temperature profiles.
Micro-channel cooling has the potential to significantly reduce cooling requirements by placing the cooling as close as possible to the heated region, thus reducing the temperature difference between the hot side and cold side of the main load bearing substrate material for a given heat transfer rate.
As cooled turbine components are exposed to severe conditions during engine operation, they may crack or suffer other distress, such as burning. Repair operations may therefore be required. Repair processes for conventionally cooled components can be time consuming and costly and would not be directly applicable to micro-channel cooled components.
It would therefore be desirable to develop repair processes suitable for repairing micro-channel cooled components. It would further be desirable to develop repair processes to add micro-channel cooling to modify the cooling scheme for conventionally cooled components, in order to alleviate local, thermal distress within the components.